Abandonment
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: In the world of Minecraft, a boy is exiled from his home under strange circumstances. Read his adventure!


_Author Note: Welcome to my second Minecraft story! Thanks for reading. This is the prologue and first chapter of this particular story. Enjoy!_

Abandonment

Prologue

VampireOfTheNet

"Do you know… do you realize what you've done?"

Vawten stood silent in front of Mayor Hemmy's desk, quivering slightly in fear. "I was… I was just-"

"Silence!" Mayor Hemmy exclaimed, slamming his hand on the face of the desk. Mayor Hemmy was bald on the top of his head, but had thin gray hair on the sides of his head. He sighed deeply and rubbed the side of his head.

"Vawten…." He said with a sad expression on his face. "Please, again, explain to me what happened."

"Well…" Vawten started. "Well, I… there were these guys…"

"Henry, Julian, Victoria, and Erik, yes." Mayor Hemmy interrupted again.

"Yeah…. But, they… see, they went into the Power Tower-"

"Ah, yes, the Power Tower." Mayor Hemmy interrupted yet again, a scowl on his face. "The tower that holds the power source of our entire town."

Vawten's face reddened. "Y-yeah… that's the one."

Hemmy tapped the top of his desk impatiently. "Go on."

"Well, uh… so, these guys went into the Power Tower. I tried following them, but they, uh… they snatched the Power Gem and all the diamonds that help focus the power. Then, they… they just… floated… out of the… tower…." Vawten said, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

Mayor Hemmy's eyes were closed, as he tried controlling his breathing. "They… floated."

"Yes." Vawten said, lowering his head. "I know it sounds fake, but-"

"You do realize what this means, don't you?" Hemmy asked, opening his eyes and glaring at Vawten. "With that Power Gem gone, we'll have to convert everything to redstone circuits. Do you know how long it will take to convert every home in our town? At the least, two months. Everyone will have to live without power until then. We'll have to pay miners to collect all of the redstone."

Mayor Hemmy sighed and shook his head. "The expenses to our town will be great."

Vawten winced. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just telling you what I saw."

Hemmy scoffed and shot him a dirty look. "As punishment, I have found it appropriate to exile you from the town."

Vawten's eyes widened as he took a step back. "Wha… what?"

"Get out." Hemmy scowled deeply. "Now."

Vawten frowned and turned, walking out of his office.

Chapter One

The Adventure Begins

Vawten sat on his bed in a crude dirt shack that he had constructed. He had thick black hair, green eyes, and wore a black shirt and a blue pair of pants. He sighed as he watched the sun slowly move down through the single small window he had.

Again, he pondered what he had seen. He knew that he wasn't insane, so how had those thieves flown? He scowled, coming up with no answer.

His three torches kept his house well lit. He had been banished for a week now, forced to collect his own supplies and construct his own home. Vawten sighed thought about how he'd improve his home. Dirt wouldn't last for long. He'd have to change it into cobblestone, or something.

His thinking paused as he heard the moans of zombies coming from outside. He scowled and gazed out the window, seeing two zombies and three skeleton archers.

"Well." He said to himself. "At least there aren't any creepers…." His blood seemed to freeze as he heard a low hissing sound. He frantically looked around, but couldn't find the creeper that had made the noise. He stepped away from the window and swallowed dryly.

"Well, I… I guess it's time for bed…." He turned and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

Vawten woke up to the pleasant sound of monsters burning. He waited until the pained moans ceased, and then stepped outside into the fresh morning air. Wooden pickaxe in hand, he approached the mountain that was close to his home and started digging through the dirt, reaching stone quickly.

He had collected ten pieces of cobblestone when he stopped, hearing voices.

"Alright, dude, it's been a week. What the heck are you plannin' to do with this thing?" Vawten heard on the other side of the stone. He frowned in confusion and held the side of his head against the stone, listening.

"Be patient, Henry." A deep, commanding voice said. "You will discover my intentions soon enough."

This "Henry" guy huffed. There were some footsteps, and a slow, seductive feminine voice spoke up.

"Julian, darling, I think we have ourselves a spy."

Vawten's eyes widened as he stepped away from the wall. "Bring him to me." The commanding voice said.

Vawten turned and ran away, fear coursing through his veins.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that little tidbit. If you're wondering where I got Vawten's name from, I got it from my username (VampireOfTheNet shortened is VOTN, and is pronounced vaw-tin). So there you have it. Please review, or I may die from something serious.<em>


End file.
